


Getting to Know the Princesses

by ArdenDre



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Ass Play, BDSM, Breathplay, Clones, Dubious Consent, Electricity, F/F, Pet Play, Rimming, Service Submission, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdenDre/pseuds/ArdenDre
Summary: In an attempt to strengthen Catra's bond with the princesses, Adora and Glimmer plan a "Princess Bonding Day". The princesses each take their turns absolutely devastating Catra in sexual escapades.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Netossa (She-Ra), Catra/Entrapta (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Mermista (She-Ra), Catra/Perfuma (She-Ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra/Spinnerella (She-Ra)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 86





	1. Adora

The doors close on another meeting with the princesses. It would seem that all does not simply return to normal once a world-shattering conflict has been resolved. Problems persist amongst all the realms the princesses reside over and beyond. Queen Glimmer finds respite in confiding her frustrations in Adora, Princess of Power, after the meeting has concluded.

“Y’know, some days I think it was simpler before.” Glimmer spoke as she laid her chin in her palm on the armrest of her chair, looking away from Adora.

“I understand what you mean but things are better now. More complicated sure, but ultimately better for the people of Etheria.” Adora sat close beside her best friend, taking her hand. 

“Yea. I suppose.” Glimmer looked back at Adora, chewing her lip as if to hold herself back from speaking the fullness of her mind. “How have things been with Catra? She been acclimating well to her new surroundings?” 

Adora tilted her head. “We all spend a lot of time together, you should have a pretty good idea yourself.” She sighed. “It’s been hard for her, she still feels like the bad guy and frankly I can’t really blame her.” 

“She is kinda responsible for a lot of really bad stuff. Not everyone is exactly ready to forgive her just yet.” Glimmer shifted in her chair so she could place a hand on Adora’s. “She will find a place with us, I’m sure of it.”

Adora smiled, taking great comfort in the reassurance from her companion. “I just wish everyone could see what I see in her.” 

Glimmer nodded, trying to understand as best she could. “I think we all know she’s trying her best, and that’ll pay off. Just give it time.” Glimmer perked up. “Oh! You know what could help? What if we arrange to have all the princesses hang out? We could have a Princess Bonding Day!” 

Adora chuckled and nodded. “That’s a fantastic idea, I’ll see if I can get to work on arranging something.”

With that, Adora and Glimmer parted ways for the day, both attending to their own duties. That thought stirred in Adora’s head for days on end though, a Princess Bonding Day would be a fantastic opportunity to mend the relationships between Catra and the princesses, as well as strengthen the bond of friendship that helped save the world. However, this bonding day would turn into something more devious the more Adora’s thoughts ran. They would all form a bond not just of heart, but of body as well. 

The day finally came when Glimmer’s idea would come to fruition. After another meeting, Adora walks to meet Catra in their room, which was now fitted with a larger mattress to accommodate the extra person, as well as some furniture specifically requested by Catra, such as end tables on either side of the bed. 

Catra lay at the foot of the bed, curled up and looking at the door expectantly. She shot up as Adora returned but immediately regained composure so as to not seem too needy. She crossed her legs and patted the bed beside her, a spot which Adora promptly sat down on. The princess turned to her partner, smirking as she struggled to hide her excitement. 

“So, Catra, how have things been for you? How have you been fitting in with the princesses?” She brushed some hair behind Catra’s ear, which flicked around in response. 

“I dunno dummy, how do you think?” Catra sighed and fell into her companion’s chest, catching a whiff of sweat and natural musk from today’s training, starting to send excitement through her body as she let out a small purr.

“Well, I’ve got a whole day planned for us. We’re calling it Princess Bonding Day. All of us princesses, as well as you, will be spending the day together and doing...bonding exercises.” Adora bit her lip, suppressing the urge to explain more as the thought of the day’s events caused her to well up with arousal. 

“Huh? We? Lemme guess, this was-”

“Glimmer’s idea.” They both spoke in unison and let out a hearty laugh. 

“Yea, so what? I think it’s gonna be really fun. I know you’ll love it once we get it going.” A devious smile came across Adora’s face, which Catra could not see.

Adora lay Catra’s head fully in her lap now as she slowly ran her hand down her side becoming increasingly excited as she caressed her soft curves, coming to a stopping point at Catra’s rear end. She had been worked up since training this morning and was dying to get her hands on this kitty. She knew she couldn’t have all of her, some needed to be saved for their guests after all. However, Catra’s ass was hers and hers alone. She’d made sure to let everyone else know that before beginning. 

Catra looked up at her with embarrassment filling her cheeks. “A-Adora, how about we go get something to eat first?”

Adora’s other hand reached under her chin gently scratching it, speaking in a low sultry tone. “I’ve found my dinner already, little kitty.” Catra knew there was no leaving this room until Adora was satisfied.

“Yes ma’am.” She gently nodded, her eyes locked with her blonde lover’s. 

Adora slowly lifted Catra further onto the bed, laying her with the delicacy one would handle delicate ceramic with. She resisted the urge to take what she wanted, as she had done many times before. To sate her desires, the yellow-haired warrior leaned down and took the lips of her lover within her own. This locking of lips carried with it an amount of passion that could only be achieved by two lifelong partners, and it threatened to never end as the two of them engaged in a meeting of mouth and soul. Eventually, the warrior pulled away, her wet lips curled into a devious smile. 

The princess’s fingertips ran over the feline’s torso as her shirt was pulled up to just below her breasts. The contours of her soft, toned stomach were fully explored by Adora’s experienced digits. She’d recently been relearning the intricacies of her partner, after being away from her for so long. The honeymoon phase had been revitalized in a way neither of them expected. The Princess of Power was now more deliberate, mature in the way she pleased her lover. She took all she learned from her battles, training, and even lovemaking with other more experienced princesses into the bedroom. She wasn’t some bumbling horny teenager anymore, in those days it was Catra who always took control. Now, this was Adora’s game.

She leaned down, planting soft kisses along Catra’s fur, causing her to shudder and squirm. Adora worked her way up to the underside of her breasts, teasing them with sharp breaths and half kisses that left the impatient rebel wanting so much more. Finally, the cat was given something as the princess grasped her breast, pushing her shirt past them. In a sudden move, Adora was straddling Catra, both breasts gripped and being kneaded with the gentle attention they deserved. 

A smirk formed on the blonde’s face as she held her right hand towards the sky as she’d done a thousand times before. Catra took notice as her eyes widened, the hair on her neck standing straight up. 

“For the honor of Grayskull!” Adora’s entire body glowed as she transformed into the avatar of power, She-Ra. Like the times she’d used this power in the bedroom before, she transformed without clothes.

Now much larger than Catra, she held her down simply with the weight of her body. Her sword flashed and transformed into a length of rope which the princess used to tie the hands of her conquest above her head. 

“Adora, I’ve barely recovered from the last time you went full She-Ra on me.” Catra pleaded, feigning worry. The truth was she was overwhelmed with excitement, she expected to be ravaged.

“I assure you I will be gentle.” She-Ra chuckled as she easily reached into the drawer of an end table beside the bed, pulling out a small gift box adorned with a note that read, “To a happy relationship. A little goes a long way!” A gift of aphrodisiac lubricant from Perfuma, very thoughtful. 

“No no no last time you used that I couldn’t stop cumming for nearly fifteen minutes, we had to call a guard!” Catra protested but her lover simply ignored the pleas. 

“I’ll just use less, silly!” She-Ra giggled and crawled down, taking Catra’s pants with her as she revealed the feline to not be wearing any underwear, which was the usual. "Plus, you know the safeword."

Catra nodded. "Yea yea, Grayskull, I know."

Catra let her partner do as she pleased, unable to resist the pleasure that the aphrodisiac brought. The princess of power lifted her with ease, guiding her into a doggy-style position as she took stock of the sight of her. Her slit was something she’d missed, it was so soft and furry, no other princess compared. Sadly, it was not hers to take yet. She kept her word and let a small drop of the sparkling lubricant drip onto the picturesque hole that was Catra’s ass. It was a delicacy that the princess often indulged in. She reached forward and slowly lathered the lubricant over the rim of her entrance, feeling the buzzing of its magic begin to take hold. Catra was already beginning to shake, letting out soft moans. 

“F-Fuck that’s good.” The feline relented, no longer resisting verbally. 

Her blonde partner simply continued to lubricate the kitten’s tight hole, eventually prodding and teasing entry. The cat’s breath quickly became more labored as she had the desire to be defiled. 

“Please She-Ra, just finger fuck my little hole already, stop teasing me~!” She was almost yelling as the pleasure torture became nearly unbearable, causing her to sink her claws into the bed. 

“As you wish, little kitten.” She spoke in a domineering and alluring tone as she slowly pushed her thick finger into Catra’s entrance. 

It hurt in the most pleasurable way as each knuckle provided a fresher sensation of burning pain that only fueled her desire to be ravaged. Catra wished She-Ra would simply take her from behind, pounding her into a quivering pile. Her wish was only slightly granted as She-Ra reached forward, grabbing her by the hair and pulling it back, fully hilting her on her finger. 

“Fuck yes!” Catra screamed out, there was no hiding what she felt, the whole castle surely knew what was going on now. “Another, please!” 

The princess obliged, forcing another finger into her hole, feeling it struggle to stretch quickly enough in a way that sent waves of pain and pleasure through Catra’s body. The aphrodisiac had done its work and Catra was already approaching climax, far faster than normal. She-Ra began using the feline’s hair to push and pull on her fingers, using the movement to fuck her as hard as she could with her meaty digits. The lubricant created a tantalizing slurping sound with each thrust, causing She-Ra to feel some regret as to agreeing to not pleasure herself at the moment. 

She resisted the urge to simply shove Catra’s face into her pussy, and feel her feline tongue explore every sensitive inch of her cavity. Instead, the blonde focused on her kitten, slamming her ass with as much strength as she could without breaking her. She was holding the cat up by her hair or else the trembling mess would already be getting pounded into the bed. The dominating princess loved watching her kitty’s curvaceous body jiggle and spasm with each pound, and after relentless fingering, she finally felt the kitty’s clenched hole contract, threatening to never let go as her entire body shook. She screamed out unintelligible words as her cunt dripped with juice, again striking regret in the domineering blonde who leaned down, taking a long slow lick over her victim’s pussy from behind. The avatar of power poked her tongue into the feline’s furry hole for only a second before removing her fingers from her slowly-loosening ass and standing at the foot of the bed, proud of her conquest. 

Catra turned to face her, wanting more only to find her lover walking towards the door. She-Ra opened it and in walked Netossa, naked as the day she was birthed. Shock and embarrassment filled Catra as the Princess of Power leaned down and took the Princess of Nets into a deep and passionate kiss. Words failed Catra, but they did not fail Netossa as she walked towards the feline, who was now splayed out in a scramble to cover herself. She-Ra waved and blew a kiss before leaving them in the room together.

Netossa grinned as a length of glowing thread spooled in her hand. “I like ‘em scared~”


	2. Netossa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The princess of nets gets in on the fun with a little bit of bonding bondage~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone to Sexy Saturday, I hope you enjoy the chapter, feel free to leave feedback! Don't forget to tune in tomorrow for Safe-For-Work Sunday to see the first chapter of an SFW fic I'm working on. (Here's a teaser, it focuses on my favorite girl Scorpia!)

Like a predator confident in the hunt, Netossa slowly stalked up to the bed which her feline prey laid upon, served up on a cotton platter. The weaver’s toothy grin served only to further intimidate the soft girl who now hid behind a pillow, quickly scrambling for privacy.

“Someone’s had an exciting start to their Princess Bonding Day, let’s keep that train going, huh?” Netossa circled the bed, her eyes locked on her furry victim.

“Wh-What? Is this what Adora meant by bonding?” Catra responded, trying to make herself as small as possible behind the throw pillow which barely covered her most tantalizing parts.

Netossa just nodded, running a hand slowly up her body, the glowing thread contrasting against her velvety dark skin. She cupped her breast, giving it a gentle squeeze as she leaned in towards Catra. “You must be thirsty, little kitten, would you like some milk?” She giggled and carressed it as if to tease the cat’s gaze.

Catra couldn’t help but stare, transfixed by the brazen sexuality on display. Her quivering quim continued to drench her own fur in slick wetness. The kitty absentmindedly licked her lips, her low purring turning to a soft growl.

This was the huntress’s plan all along, as Netossa’s glowing thread wrapped quickly around Catra’s wrists, binding them together. Catra knew now her position was a prisoner, a plaything for the princesses’ sexual desires. Adora was a warmup, her fate was to be used and to please, she did not know if she would be able to handle that. But the outsider knew that she must do her best to make a good effort, to be the subservient sex slave if need be. She would have her fun soon, Adora surely knew that Catra had dominant needs of her own that needed to be sated. 

The feline’s pondering was cut short by a rough slap on the ass, as she stood in the center of the room, her wrists held high above her. A thread of energy attached her to the ceiling and she stood there like a cut of meat in a butcher shop. She was on full display for Netossa, who circled her like an appraiser, eyeing up every inch.

“What are you going to do with me, Netty?” Catra tried to sound as sassy and disinterested as possible.

“Hmm,” Netossa ran her fingers up the cat’s stomach, roughly grabbing one of her pert breasts, causing her to release a sharp gasp. “I’m thinking we have a little contest. We’ll see who can make the other cum faster. How does that sound?” The weaver looked up to her capture, letting out a hearty laugh. “Who am I kidding? You don’t have a choice!” With that, she sauntered to the edge of the bed and sat upon it.

The princess spread her legs, revealing her cunt, topped with a wavy blue bush that matched her flowing undercut. She reached down and began gently rubbing her lips, manipulating the glowing thread so that it now formed a leash and collar around her conquest’s throat.

Catra’s ears went up, shocked at the movement as she looked over to her captor. “C-Careful there, wouldn’t wanna throw me into a panic, princess.” 

Netossa let out a chuckle which was wrapped with disregard. “What did I tell you? I love to see you squirm~” The princess pulled the rope down, causing the kitten to fall to her hands and knees. Pulling the rope along, Netossa brought Catra’s face right in front of her pussy. 

“Go ahead little kitten, make me cum, then I’ll show you how a princess does it.” Netossa looked down at the nervous, squirming little feline whose hot breath was a welcome delight on her neglected pussy. She leaned back and let the cat do her work, holding the rope tight.

Catra couldn’t help but become overwhelmed by the scent of Netossa’s cunt up close. She resisted for but a moment before diving straight in. She parted the princess’s pussy lips with one paw, holding onto her smooth thigh with the other. The kitty, ever eager to please, slowly rolled her textured tongue over the princesses protruding little clitoris. She stared up over the weaver’s rippling abs, and past her perky hills to see that she was smiling, her head thrown back and her eyes closed. 

Catra knew she was pleasing her, but that wasn’t enough, she was eager to win as well. The cheeky kitty slipped one of her fingers into the princess’s moist hole, sliding it in and out quickly. The aphrodisiac had made the kitten hungry for pussy, she resisted the urge to simply devour the princess in front of her. Instead, she moved her fingers to the clit, and stuck her rough tongue into her domineering captor’s hole. 

She swirled it around in rhythm with her fingers, savoring the taste and paying special attention to the textured roof of her cunt’s tunnel, lapping at her g-spot. This sent Netossa into a sort of frenzy of short gasps, moans, and shouts as she begged her leashed prey to keep going. Used to orders, the feline obeyed and continued her onslaught of pleasure for a minute or two as her jaw and tongue began to tire. Just in time, the princess pushed Catra’s face down further into her pussy, grinding on her face as her thighs wrapped over her shoulders. Netossa was convulsing with pleasure and letting out moans of delight as her climax overtook her. 

Catra slammed down on her thighs, panicking as she was unable to breathe, attempting to push her away like a cat with a bag stuck on its head. The princess eventually let go, sitting there catching her breath as Catra quickly crawled backward, heaving as well.

“What...the...fuck..” Catra’s face was matted down with Netossa’s juices, her face surely imprinted with her scent now. “What did I say about being careful?”

Netossa nodded. “Sorry, I got a little carried away there.” She stood above Catra now. “I’ve just never had it done like that, new things are always more exciting, y’know?” She giggled and sent out multiple threads of energy that quickly strung the conquered cat in midair.

Catra yelped and struggled as the ropes held each of her limbs spread eagle, suspending her flat in the air as she stared down at the ground. She just waited, getting a sense of her new orientation. 

In that time, Netossa began circling her again, dragging a length of energy behind her. Catra looked up just in time to see the princess force a pair of Adora’s underwear into her mouth. The fresh laundry taste was the least of her worries as her captor’s rope whipped against her skin, sending waves of pain through her body. Quickly following that pain was a short surge of pleasure that excited Catra, she knew the aphrodisiac was doing its job. She would feel the pain but be rewarded for her fortitude with an otherworldly kind of pleasure. The kind of pleasure that your brain conjures in an attempt to shield you, the most primal, sickly sweet kind of pleasure.

The crack of the whipping became a welcome sound as it mixed with the cat’s muffled screams, the princess took pleasure in this sonic bath as if she was attending a royal orchestral performance. Lash after lash left glowing marks in the fur of the kitten, not breaking the skin but causing enough pain to feel like it. Netossa wanted her to hurt but didn’t desire any lasting damage. The weaver grinned as she yanked the underwear from the feline’s mouth.

“Wanna beg me to stop, little kitty?” She felt powerful, holding this position above Catra, it was intoxicating and dangerous.

Catra was forced to quickly catch her breath, her voice raspy and strained. “M-More...don’t stop, I’m so close.”

This surprised Netossa, she raised an eyebrow and tossed the underwear to the side. “Interesting, Adora told us she’d use an aphrodisiac on you but I didn’t realize they were this powerful. I oughta talk with Perfuma when this is all said and done.” She laughed to herself and continued to assault Catra with lashes, focusing on her inner thighs and ass. 

The princess could barely contain the pleasure she derived from hearing the cat’s pleasureful screams, reaching a hand down to gently rub her clit as she brought the kitten to climax. And climax she did. Her furry little victim let out a torrent of screams that surely echoed through the halls of Bright Moon Castle. 

The princesses who were waiting patiently must have been getting antsy. Netossa couldn’t blame Spinnerella if she’d already begun to partake in some princess pleasure, she’d always liked the thought of her getting railed by She-Ra. Her fantasies were put aside almost immediately as she watched Catra convulse with pleasure, her climax wracking her so completely. 

As the cat came to a final stop, still shaking, Netossa slowly walked between her legs, the feline’s cunt level with the princess’s face. The huntress did not hesitate to partake in the flesh of her prey as she lapped up the kitty’s juices, tasting a mix of moist cunt and sweet aphrodisiac that only fueled her rampant hunger.

Catra was startled to awareness as she groggily called out. “Fuck that feels so damn good, princess.” She sounded exhausted, barely able to form a cohesive thought. 

Netossa appreciated that her prey addressed her with proper title, and rewarded her with two fingers slowly rolling over her clit. The cat tried to pull away, surely overwhelmed by the sensitivity of it all. The princess did not allow this and forced the feline to allow her access so she may receive her reward. Eventually, Catra relented to just laying there suspended, and taking whatever came her way. She still shook and trembled with the overwhelming waves of pleasure that were sent through her body like short electric shocks.

Like a hungry wolf, Netossa continued to lap at and dig her face into the kitty’s sweet moist cunt. Her tongue traversed her tunnel with curiosity and amateurish moves, licking without direction or rhythm, just trying to taste every inch of her conquest’s flesh. She’d earned it, or so she felt. 

The princess eventually backed off, wiping her face and licking her hand clean as she gathered herself. “You’re such a good little kitten, you know that Catra?” She held her arms out and slowly let Catra down from the ropes, carrying her to the bed as she lay her down. 

The blue-haired dominatrix stood above her captured kitten for a few moments, filled with pride. She wasn’t done yet, however, and slowly climbed into bed with Catra. Netossa ran her hand up the kitty’s stomach, past her breasts, and cupped her cheek with a gentle touch. She leaned down and took the feline’s lips into hers, kissing her with an amount of passion that rivaled her kiss with Adora. Catra reciprocated, purring and clinging to her predator’s body as they tangled tongues.

Netossa pulled away and looked down at the feline as she held her face. “You are tons of fun, I hope this becomes a regular thing.” She grinned and kissed the cat’s nose. 

Catra’s ears went up and she scrunched her nose. “I dunno about that one Netty, I don’t think I can handle this regularly. Annually sounds fine to me.” She chuckled nervously, her body and mind tiring from the amount of work she’d been put through.

The princess nodded and kissed down Catra’s body, making sure to tease her breasts and give her clit a quick lick as she stood back up at the foot of the bed. “We’ll have to make this an annual holiday then so we can continue to reserve the whole day. I would hate to never get to fuck you silly again.” She flashed another toothy grin and walked away, swaying her hips with her steps. Her muscly back flexed and rippled with each step, and the silhouette of her tits bouncing side to side provided a view that further excited the kitten. 

The weaver opened the door, greeting a longtime friend as Perfuma entered the room. The princess of plantlife had a smile plastered on her face that expressed such pleasant joy, it reassured Catra that she wasn’t going to be treated as harshly as with Netossa. What didn’t reassure her, was the massive erection that swung between Perfuma’s legs, already dripping pre-cum.


	3. Perfuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perfuma partakes in some caring lovemaking with Catra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Welcome back! I had a really REALLY fun time writing this one so I hope you enjoy reading it at least half as much! As always, feel free to leave comments and feedback, I encourage engagement! Also, keep an eye out for another chapter of Scorpioni Reclamation tomorrow!

The princess of plant life had her patented smile on full display as she slowly walked to the bed which held the object of her desire, and her partner for the time being. 

“Hey Catra, hope you’re having a good time, we could hear you from out there!” She giggled, but not in a way that made Catra at all insecure. 

Perfuma’s warm and accepting presence was something that made Catra feel a lot better about the events to come. She knew how gentle and caring Perfuma could be, and hoped the princess would bring those aspects into the bedroom. 

Catra nodded. “It’s been okay, think you’ll be able to keep up?” 

Perfuma chuckled and spoke in a sultry, mature way. “Oh, don’t worry, I think you’ll learn the value of taking things slow.” 

Perfuma crawled on her hands and knees into bed beside Catra. The princess gently caressed the outsider’s furry cheek as she took in the majesty of her supple form. Catra couldn’t help return the favor, running her palm slowly over Perfuma’s sharp features, her soft skin a welcome feeling after the overwhelming pain and pleasure she’d just endured.

The princess positioned her palm between their faces as they both stared at each other. From her palm sprouted a lovely crimson little flower. 

“What is that?” Catra asked.

“It’s a felheart. It's a flower that symbolizes the love between two women. It symbolizes a deep physical connection without romantic connotations,” Perfuma placed the flower in Catra’s hair, where it wouldn’t be disturbed. “It is often used by women who share a sexual and friendly relationship, without any romantic ties.”

The cat blushed and purred softly. “I guess that explains what’s going on here pretty well,” She didn’t know what to say. 

Instead, she spoke with action and leaned down taking Perfuma’s soft nipple into her mouth. She suckled like a hungry kitten, which she was. The princess responded with soft moans that sounded like music in the feline’s ears. 

“You’re such a good kitty, you know that?” Perfuma ran her fingers through Catra’s hair, her breathing heavy as her cock was throbbing for attention.

The kitty absolutely loved the assurance and continued to please her partner. However, to her surprise, Perfuma pulled the kitty from her breast and planted a kiss on her lips. They laid there, tongues intertwined for minutes as they held each other, neither taking the initiative to climb atop the other. Both felt the urge to please, but neither took the leap for fear of spoiling the moment. Eventually, the princess of flowers released her partner from the kiss and began planting soft smooches down the feline’s toned torso.

The princess eventually found the position she wanted as she crawled between Catra’s legs, planting her lips on the kitty’s hidden clitoris. A quick spasm ran through the feline’s body, an aftereffect of her time with Netossa.

“Oh my, so sensitive already, how will you make it through the day little kitty? You’re lucky I’m going easy on you, huh?” Perfuma moved down, using her tongue to part Catra’s labia, running it up and down the entrance to her hole.

This was much more tolerable for the feline, and she reached down to hold onto the sweet and soft head of blonde hair that was between her legs. The princess kept her pace up, lapping at the feline’s sweet hole. 

“P-Please, Perfuma, play with my ass.” Catra sheepishly requested.

Perfuma popped her head up. “We were told not to touch it, that it was for Adora.”

“Oh come on princess, it's not like I’m gonna tell on you. Just, please, for me?” The cat put on her best sexy pleading tone.

It worked. As Perfuma went back to work on her pussy, Catra felt a finger slowly work the rim of her asshole. The gentle prodding and massaging were enough to work Catra up into a tizzy. She was already encroaching climax but knew she wasn’t going to be able to finish unless she was filled. So, instead of forcing the princess to indulge her, the kitty proposed an offer. 

“Perfuma, sit at the head of the bed and get real comfortable for me ok?” 

Perfuma looked up at her inquisitively and followed the request. She positioned herself at the head of the bed, leaning back against a wall of pillows with her legs spread, her thick seven-inch cock laid half-erect. Catra got on her hands and knees and crawled up to Perfuma’s cock, cupping her balls with her warm furry palm and taking the length of the shaft in her other hand. After some gentle stroking, Perfuma’s cock was wide awake and fully at attention. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve had the real deal, Kyle’s is much smaller, and Grizzlor was always a two-pump chump.” 

“Smaller isn’t always worse,” Perfuma responded.

“You’re right, he could always hit me right where it felt the best,” She bit her lip, thinking back on the many times she’d let Kyle have his way with her just to feel something. 

It was exciting, in a juvenile way. And while Catra never particularly liked men, she often found herself desperate and frustrated in the Fright Zone. A woman with a cock was perfect for her needs, and here one was. She gently licked the underside of the head of Perfuma’s cock with her textured tongue which caused the princess to grip the pillows next to her. 

“Oh, oh my that’s an interesting sensation.”

“Good?” Catra asked between licks. 

“Very.”

The feline continued her diligent work on the princess’ magnificent cock, paying particular attention to its most sensitive parts as her hands went to work on the shaft and balls. With the tip of the cock in her maw, the kitty reached over and grabbed the magical aphrodisiac. The blonde perked up and seemed a little surprised.

“Oh, yes please!” She exclaimed.

Catra released the tip from her mouth, applying the tantalizing lubricant to her hands before gripping the princess’ cock with both. With a twisting and deliberate motion, the feline worked to expertly stroke the princess’ cock in a way only royalty deserves. High pitched moans and short gasps are all Perfuma could make as her cock was enveloped in this warm, tingly fervor that drove her crazy. Her cock was being milked for drops of pre-cum with every stroke and the kitty couldn’t help but lap it up. The taste of salty seed mixed with the sensually sweet lube for an experience that served only to expand Catra’s appetite for Perfuma’s sex.

The cat ceased her stroking, much to the princess’ despair. However, the blonde did not protest as she watched the kitty crawl up her body. When Catra stopped, Perfuma’s throbbing magical cock was mere centimeters away from her entrance. The thought of the blonde’s thick cock, covered in magical pleasure enhancement, filling her to the brim excited Catra in a way that made it difficult to keep up the act of gentleness as she lowered down onto the length of the member. As the head of the princess’ cock parted her pussy lips, the feline resisted the urge to slam down, to force the princess to ravage her.

The beautiful flower princess rested her hands on the absolutely divine feline’s hips, gently guiding her down. Perfuma was made speechless by the feeling of it, having her cock so tightly wrapped by such a warm and wet hole. She’d rarely indulged herself in the delights a person of her power can partake in, never wanting to lord her power over her people. The blonde knew this was a feeling that was special, rare, and beautiful to her.

Catra hilted herself on the thick cock, sitting there fully filled, just reveling in the feeling. Her insides were tingling, and she could already feel herself ready to cum. She began slowly grinding on the princesses crotch, using the cock to stir up her insides, milking it with even the slightest movements.

“H-Holy shit Perfuma, this feels so good!” Catra couldn’t help but sing praise.

Perfuma nodded. “Trust me, I know little kitty, this feels amazing,” She spoke in short breaths, overwhelmed by the slow teasing pleasure of Catra’s movements. 

The princess reached up and took two full handfuls of the cat’s breasts as she began slowly pumping upwards with the kitten’s movements. With every movement upward, a sharp moan escaped Catra’s lips and brought her closer to climax. 

“I’m gonna cum so fuckin quick,” Catra expelled.

“Lemme help then,” Perfuma began picking up the pace, now fully thrusting up into her partner. “Cum for me, kitten.”

Catra purred at the nicknames, now shouting moans as her beautiful body bounced up and down astride the princesses’ perfect thick cock. Eventually, her legs seized up as she reached down to catch herself on the blonde’s torso. Spasms shot through her body as she was wracked by a fulfilling climax. The feline’s pussy gripped tightly around her partner’s cock, causing a chain reaction that sent pleasure through Perfuma’s body. The princess gripped tight onto her feline partner, pumping rope after rope of cum into her body. After moments locked together in embrace, covering each other in their climax, Perfuma climbed atop Catra as she pushed her back down into the bed. 

“I don’t think we’re finished yet, kitty,” Perfuma’s cock was still rock hard and begging for more as it finished shooting its seed.

“Good,” One word was all Catra could bring out of her exhausted body, still recovering from her orgasm.

Without skipping a beat, Perfuma began slowly fucking Catra, taking care to make sure she didn’t overwhelm her after such a tense and tender moment. Deciding to bring more friends to the party, the princess of plant life outstretched her hand and used her magical influence over nature to summon plant tendrils into the room. She’d used this trick before and had minute control over their every move. They were shaped in the vague form of a cock, with a rounded tip. Using only one tendril at the moment, she brought it under herself and gently rubbed it against Catra’s asshole.

“Wh-what’s that?” Catra exclaimed, sounding surprised and a little anxious.

“Don’t worry kitty, it's okay, I’ve got it under control.” Perfuma slowly rubbed Catra’s stomach, reassuring her. 

This caused the kitty to let out soft purrs as she laid back and let herself be taken care of. The tendril secreted some sort of white substance that acted as its own lubricant as it prodded at the tight hole before it. Slowly, it pressed against the hole, and then in one sudden motion, it popped in. Having her ass suddenly filled sent shockwaves of pleasure through Catra.

Another tendril found its place at the entrance to Perfuma’s hole, lubricating itself before forcing into her with a sudden motion that instantly filled her. She was prepared for it and welcomed it with glee. Having used these tendrils to pleasure herself many times before, she quickly set it into its usual motion pounding into her prostate as she fucked Catra. 

The speed and voracity of the lovemaking between these two partners quickly increased as each of them became hungrier and hungrier for the other. The lubricant mixed with Perfuma’s cum made a very slick and easy to fuck entrance out of Catra’s pussy. This allowed her to pound as hard as she could as she approached a second climax. The wet slapping sounds became an orchestra that accentuated their performance, a show to any lucky person who might have seen them. With a few final thrusts, the princess unloaded another batch of semen into her feline partner. With meows and growls, Catra let out more pleasured sounds as another orgasm overcame her just in time to match with the princess. The both of them delighted in each other’s presence, as the Perfuma collapsed on top of her. The tendrils soon disappeared.

“Th-That was great..,” Perfuma let out reassurance between her heavy breaths.

Catra could do nothing but nod. The both of them laid there for what felt like hours as they held onto each other. 

This embrace came to an end as the both of them heard a knock at the door, and Perfuma quickly gathered herself.

“I guess that’s my time,” She caressed Catra’s face before planting a kiss on her lips. “I really enjoyed myself.”

“Me too,” Catra returned the kiss and felt herself well with emotion.

With that, Perfuma left the room and let in the next participant. The princess of wind, Spinnerella.


End file.
